


Honeypie

by lovecorevillain



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: ?? yeah??? i guess???, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda?, M/M, Morosexuality, Multi, Stupidity, updating tags as work updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecorevillain/pseuds/lovecorevillain
Summary: Yeehaw! Ee ship drabbles! Don't know how often I'll update but stay tuned for that epic rarepair content fellas :]
Relationships: Mera Salamin/Gorou Shimizaki
Kudos: 3





	Honeypie

Time stops. The woman eyes the sheriff and vice versa, an action that repeats itself a few times. The powwow that was exchanged some minutes ago is still floating around in the air.

"I'm weak! That's the problem idiot! One swift blow to my stomach would probably, no, would definitely break me in two!"  
Mera's words seem to drip with bitterness and melancholy.

Gorou's expression changes subtly as he thinks, ponders and contemplates even. He's still frozen in place but manages to somehow thaw himself out. His gut and instincts only tell him one thing: to give the criminal the biggest bear hug known to man. That'll surely cheer her up, right? 

Maybe it's not such a good idea after all. The dark clouds that Gorou spots from the corner of his eye catch his attention, he even feels a single droplet brush against his finger on the way down. Gorou shudders at the thought of having a standoff as the rain is pouring like no tomorrow and takes a step forward.

The lone sheriff of Redwood Run approaches one of the, no, _the most wanted_ criminal of Sweet Jazz City with barely any caution in his step whatsoever. A bad move on his part, maybe, but it's not like the criminal, who's noticeably on the verge of passing out, will put up a fight anymore. Hopefully.

"What are you waiting for!? Just finish me off while you're at it. I _don't care_ anymore."  
The irritated yet melancholic tone interrupts the sheriff's train of thought and movements again. By now, it's what his ears are used to, but his heart quite isn't.

"Oh no! I jus' can't!"

"What?! Are you insane? You're letting a criminal off the hook just like that?" Her eyes widen in anger.

"No no! In fact, y' are under…uhhm… what was it again… Oh! Under arrest, miss!"  
A pistol is drawn.

"Ah, shit..."

"But I'll let you go when it stops raining!"

Mera gazes up at the sky and jerks back as a drop of water hits her nose. The sheriff smiles happily as he quickly shuffles over to the criminal and shields her tiny body with his own, gesturing her to follow him, pistol still in hand. It's no use for Mera to object at this point. She's really tired. T _ake what you get and call it a day_ , her thoughts scream back at her ever so stubborn and independent nature.

At the same time, there's a faint twinkle in Mera's glassy, pale blue eyes. Many would interpret it as mischievous or plan-hatching, however, Gorou Shimizaki, the sheriff of Redwood Run, has caught a glimpse of Mera Salamin's extremely rare kind side.

"Just don't lay a hand on me. I'd shatter to pieces." 

The ground is soggy and slippery now, and comfortably mutes the mentioned footsteps. Hers are so much quieter and smaller than Gorou's, that's one thing Mera's taken note of. It makes her feel even tinier than she already does, in multiple different ways too.

The vile creak of the hardwood door reminds Mera to focus on her surroundings. Oddly enough, she feels relaxed and somewhat safe even. As much as Mera would love to take a look around Gorou's cozy little cabin, her head is still spinning like crazy. She opens her mouth and just as she manages to mutter something nonsensical and slurred, her legs give out and she goes unconscious.

It hurts. The bones aren't broken though. Why aren't they? What softened the fall?

Mera quickly comes to her senses and registers the situation she's in.

Laying on a sofa, head resting on the chest of that dopey sheriff of all people isn't the way Mera imagined spending her evening. She doesn't complain, only scoffs, until Gorou's warm coffee mug presses into her frail shoulder. The silence is broken as Mera proceeds to spend the next 5 minutes of her life scolding Gorou to hell and back, yelling in his face, as he just smiles back at her lazily and takes in the insults. The stupid grin on his face seals the deal.

Maybe she's warming up to that face of his a little.

Mera can't help but sigh in annoyance at the thought of warming up to someone that fast. Disgustingly sweet. What a pain.

She puts an end to her little insult session and lays her head on Gorou, drifting off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M WEAK FOR MERAROU BYE.... 
> 
> mera said morosexual rights


End file.
